<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn That Frown Upside Down by awhitehead17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166639">Turn That Frown Upside Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17'>awhitehead17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TimKon Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Day Four, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Tickling, TimKon Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a nightmare, Tim goes to Kon in hopes of getting some peaceful sleep. Kon certainly doesn't mind the company and when he sees Tim frowning, he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TimKon Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimKon Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn That Frown Upside Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is down for day four of TimKon week 2020. The prompts were Raising A Child or Fluff. </p>
<p>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His heart was pounding as he shoots up from the bed and everything goes fuzzy for a few seconds as he gets his bearings together. It takes a moment but soon he realises that he’s simply in his room, just freshly woken up from a nightmare and most of all, that he’s safe. </p>
<p>From where he was now stood in the centre of the room, having jumped out of bed is distress, he takes in the way his chest was heaving up and down, how quickly he was breathing, the way his heart was pounding and how sweaty he was feeling. </p>
<p>Tim takes a long breath and lets it out in attempts to calm himself down. He does it a few times until his breathing was back to normal and his heart was no longer trying to break out of his chest. </p>
<p>He swallows and wipes his forehead, it’s been a long time since he’s had a nightmare like that. He can’t exactly remember what the nightmare was but he certainly recalls the fear he was feeling in it. Whatever it was it made him react badly, badly enough for him to jolt awake and jump out of bed. </p>
<p>Taking another breath he looks at the time and sighs, it’s only been 2 hours since he first went to bed, it was still dark out and would be for another good five hours. Tim debates whether it was worth trying to go back to bed, after that nightmare does he really want to attempt it? </p>
<p>He sinks down onto his mattress and thinks, he’s not in the mood for getting work done, he feels exhausted and just knows he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it. He didn’t really fancy doing any exercise, the point of that night was for him to get a full nights rest and recharge his batteries but obviously that isn’t happening. Afterall he promised Kon that he would get sleep tonight.</p>
<p>Kon. </p>
<p>Tim could always go to Kon. Originally he hadn’t planned to, that night Kon had gone to bed early because he was exhausted and Tim hadn’t wanted to disturb him, hence why he decided to sleep in his own room instead of being with the Kryptonian. Maybe if he goes to Kon now then he would be able to relax enough to be able to have a peaceful sleep for a few hours. He’s sure Kon wouldn’t mind Tim joining him, well he hopes that Kon doesn’t mind anyway. </p>
<p>Deciding that was his course of action, Tim slips on a shirt and some baggy shorts over his boxers before making his way to Kon’s room. He silently passes through a couple corridors of the Tower and quietly lets himself in the Kryptonian’s room once he gets there.</p>
<p>Kon was dead asleep on his bed, the covers were pushed down to his hips and he was on his side with his head resting on a pillow where one arm was tucked underneath it while the other was limp beside him.</p>
<p>Tim tiptoes over to the bed and carefully slips onto the mattress. He tucks his legs underneath the covers, being careful to not disturb them too much, he gently rests his head on the same pillow Kon was using and carefully moves Kon’s arm up off the bed so it wraps around his waist in a loose embrace. </p>
<p>Tim freezes in place when Kon mutters in his sleep but then thanks the gods when he doesn’t wake up. Once he’s more or less settled he freezes again because now Kon was shifting, the arm around him tightens slightly and drags him closer to Kon, having no choice Tim allows it and finds his head tucked under Kon’s chin. </p>
<p>He waits a few moments until Kon’s completely relaxed again before letting himself relax. He now had his head against Kon’s chest, he could hear his boyfriend’s heart beating a steady rhythm and feel the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. It was soothing in ways Tim couldn’t describe. </p>
<p>Now feeling much more calm and peaceful Tim closes his eyes, snuggles into Kon in hopes of having a peaceful sleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p>When Kon wakes up in the morning he’s feeling good and most certainly feeling refreshed. That was probably one of the best night sleeps he’s had in a while and that’s saying something.</p>
<p>It’s when he goes to make a move to get up that he realises he’s not alone in bed. He looks down to find Tim there, curled up asleep against Kon’s body. While that was a surprise, it wasn’t an unwelcomed one. He wonders when Tim had joined him in bed because he thought the two of them were sleeping separately that night. </p>
<p>They’re in Kon’s room, so that means Tim came to him and not the other way around where he’s sleep walked to Tim’s room. Kon takes a breath and lets it out as he relaxes against the mattress again, he’ll ask Tim about it when he wakes up. </p>
<p>It’s about 15 minutes later, just as he was beginning to doze off again, when Tim starts to shift next to him. Kon snaps back awake and waits patiently as Tim wakes up with a groan. He couldn’t help but smile as Tim pushes himself up and looks around groggily, his boyfriend was so cute in the mornings. Kon loved it. </p>
<p>Tim sits up and rubs his hands over face before blinking a few times, clearly trying to wake up and get his thoughts together. Kon carries on grinning, “Morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?”</p>
<p>Tim’s gaze snaps to him and for a moment he looks shocked like Kon was the one who invaded his bed last night and not the other way around. The frown quickly disappears however and is replaced with an expression like Tim remembered something before a small smile appears. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I slept alright I guess.” </p>
<p>This time Kon frowns, Tim made a face and his tone says otherwise. He pokes in Tim in the side, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Tim shakes his head in denial, glancing at him before looking away, “Nothing, it’s fine.” </p>
<p>Kon pokes his side harder, “Come on Tim, don’t give me that crap.” </p>
<p>“Kon seriously, it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Kon pushes himself up until he’s sitting and presses against Tim’s side. He perches his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Was it a nightmare?” He asks softly, wrapping his arms around Tim’s smaller frame. </p>
<p>Tim huffs out a laugh, “Something like that. I don’t really remember it though, just that it woke me up pretty bad. I thought I’d come here if that was alright. I didn’t want to disturb you because I knew you were tired.” </p>
<p>Kon nuzzles Tim’s cheek affectionately before pressing a light kiss to it, “Of course I don’t mind, anytime dude you know that. Still could have woken me up though. Did you sleep through when you came here?” </p>
<p>Tim nods, “Yeah I did, thanks.” </p>
<p>Kon smiles and presses another kiss to Tim’s skin. The two of them go silent as they sit together on Kon’s bed and Kon takes a moment to study his boyfriend. Tim appeared to be looking relaxed but he looked tired despite just waking up and he had a slight frown on his face as he stared ahead at the wall. </p>
<p>Kon couldn’t have that now could he? </p>
<p>Getting an idea on how to fix that frown, Kon smiles and places another kiss on Tim’s cheek and at the same time pokes him in the side. Tim doesn’t react so Kon does it again, this time a little harder. That finally gets Tim’s attention, his boyfriend gives him a sideways glance, “What are you up to?” </p>
<p>“Nothing.” Kon mutters into his skin. </p>
<p>He pokes Tim harder yet again, this time Tim squirms and slaps his hand away. That was just the reaction Kon wanted, it meant he was going in the right direction. “It doesn’t seem like nothing Kon.” </p>
<p>Kon ignores him in favour of poking and kissing him again, this time Tim lets out a yelp in surprise and attempts to push him away but Kon pursues. He locks his arms from where they were already around Tim and keeps him from getting away. </p>
<p>“Conner!”</p>
<p>Kon rolls them over until he’s above Tim and starts running his hands up and down Tim’s sides, making sure to get to the skin underneath the shirt he was wearing. Tim starts thrashing and trying to push him away, laughing as he does so. His legs go wild so Kon makes sure to keep his weight on Tim’s hips to stop him from getting leverage and he ends up pinning Tim’s hands to the bed with his TTK to stop him from pulling any bat tricks. </p>
<p>He keeps on tickling Tim until he has tears in his eyes and couldn’t breathe, only then does Kon stop. At the sight of Tim trying to get himself together Kon laughs, mission accomplished because that frown has been turned upside down. Not actually getting up off of Tim, Kon flops down on him and tucks his head in between Tim’s neck and shoulder. </p>
<p>Once it seems like Tim’s gotten over himself he smacks Kon on the back, “You’re an ass.” </p>
<p>Kon grins, “But you love me anyway.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand why I do. Anyway, get off me you big oaf, you’re crushing me.” </p>
<p>Kon laughs and lets himself fall down to the side off of Tim, however keeping on leg and arm around him in a loose hug. Tim huffs a laugh but doesn’t say anything more about it, instead he reaches up and starts running a hand through Kon’s hair, like he was petting him.</p>
<p>After moments of comfortable silence, Tim breaks it, “Thanks Kon.” </p>
<p>It was quiet but Kon could hear it loud and clear, he could hear all of the emotion in those two words and understands the deeper meaning of them just because he knows Tim and knows what little actions like tickling can do for him. </p>
<p>Kon pulls away from his neck to get a proper look at his face only to find Tim looking down at him, Kon smiles, “You’re welcome.” Tim smiles too and starts leaning down, Kon instantly stretches up and meets Tim’s lips halfway. </p>
<p>They part momentarily, just enough to be able to whisper, “I love you,” and “I love you too,” before continuing to kiss with everything they had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>